


沉沦

by blackbittermoon



Series: VHEMT- [1]
Category: kookv - Fandom, taekook - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbittermoon/pseuds/blackbittermoon
Series: VHEMT- [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107284
Kudos: 1





	沉沦

**体院校草兼职驻唱 &美院学霸高岭之花**

**直线球与傲娇怪的恋爱日常**

**架空/私设多莫追究/18+慎入**

**🎵小さな恋のうた - MONGOL800**

***special for KookVDay**

“泰亨呀！去看棒球比赛吗！”

左肩被大力拍下，摇摇欲坠的画箱背带直接顺着深蓝色制服的肩线滑到臂弯上。金泰亨了然地往右边扭过脸，果然是没有一天不活得非常火热的室友。

他摇摇头，伸手把棕色皮带拉了拉叫它重归原位：“我要去画室。”

“哎——怎么什么活动都叫不动你呀！” 室友不无遗憾道，“今天可是我们学校和隔壁高中的大对决耶，赢的队可以去参加甲子园大赛！你真的不来？”

金泰亨挑挑眉毛，想起前一天晚上和着清吧如水般流淌的音乐声时那个人是告诉过他这么一回事。那双闪闪发亮充满期盼的兔子眼不屈不挠地，好像又晃到他面前，惹得他忍不住勾起了嘴角。

“好吧。只要你不站到那么显眼的位置又跳又叫的。”

“PERFECT!!”

说好的只可远观，金泰亨还是清晰地感觉到自己踏进红土场的那一刻周围响起的女孩子们的小小惊呼。他面上不动声色，只是伸手揽过叽叽喳喳的室友假装随意，心里却觉得好笑，又有一丝简直没办法忽视的尴尬——

“嗳，你自己说 ，你是不是故意的。”

“帮好兄弟一个小忙难道不应该吗？” 室友理直气壮，甚至还要回怼，“而且，你明明就知道这场比赛有田柾国，不是吗？你是不知道他昨天半夜给我发了多少条消息表达跟你说上话的开心吧！！”

金泰亨撇撇嘴，表示无法反驳。

他其实不懂一切竞技比赛，生平最大的爱好不过是坐在阳光充足或是烟雾缭绕的画室里，安静地对着某个东西涂涂抹抹，再不然便是用一切飞扬或沉闷的色调任意描绘心中所想。藉于此，艺术班不少人甚至是老师都在背后半开玩笑半认真地叫他冷美人——端的是一副不食人间烟火的脸和心气儿，活像是高高挂在庙堂之上俯瞰众生的出尘仙子，谁也没妄想过有这等本事叫他动了凡心。

除了田柾国。

他和他原本是极与极的两端，地球颠倒翻转也不会产生交集的类型。话虽如此，倒也不至于从未听闻，所以在隐秘的属于自己的夜晚照常走入那家清吧，看到舞台上站在立麦前唱歌的人居然是已经保送体大的校草同学时，金泰亨还是小小地吃惊了一下。

旁边的女孩嘀嘀咕咕的声音传进耳朵：“………隔壁高中的嘛，你不知道？可帅了………”“没有女朋友吧…… 没听说过呢………”“………也许喜欢男孩子？……”“你够了哈哈哈哈………”

他的注意力移回舞台上，音响里缓缓流淌出一首动人的英文老歌。口琴的前奏响起的那刻，不知哪个角落里传来捧场的客人愉悦的口哨声。

灯光师十分应景地换上了迷离的紫。金泰亨看他坐下抱起吉他，不由自主地想：这大概就是所谓的、十九世纪印象派最苦心经营的一种最危险的颜色，果然是最配1966年写成的一首最性感的情歌。*

台上的人换上一副微哑的嗓音，和着民谣的吉他节拍，像是要扮出沧桑世故，却依旧掩不住十七岁的清澈动人，也别有一番味道。他在夏天快要结束的夜里、在啤酒花醉人的香气里，直直地望过这个角落，轻轻地唱：“…… into your eyes, where the moonlights swims………”**

金泰亨握着酒杯，手中动作一顿，脸颊爬上一缕微红，少有地想要落荒而逃。

是他的错觉吗？也许———

“三杀！STRIKE OUT！！”

如潮水般的欢呼和尖叫声将他游离的思绪拉回红土场内。那梦中的少年和队友们抱在一起，兴奋地又叫又闹。广播里解说员的语气仍旧激昂，还在滔滔不绝地讲着这位近年来在甲子园大赛中表现最为出色的投球手的辉煌战绩，并替他好好儿地展望了一下今年的冠军冲刺之路。

但这一切都和他没有关系了。他看着本校的棒球教练带着一群意气风发的年轻人走到场边休整，看到那个最近一直在占据他思维中心的家伙扬起脖子大口地喝水，因为剧烈运动而通红的脸颊透着股无法忽视的生命力，蓬勃而又朝气，是他所不曾感受过的炽热，如同清晨六点盛放的阳光，大剌剌地撒在宁静的心湖上。

“如果我明天能让他们击球手三振出局，你就答应我，好不好？”

他低下头，藏在浓密发丝下的耳朵尖不可抑制地滚烫起来，心想，好啊。

那天晚上他们颇有默契地又去街拐角的清吧喝酒。照例是乖仔必备汤力水配颜值满分龙舌兰日出。服务生端酒来时依然是打趣般地传达老板调侃似的叮嘱：小小年纪，不要喝多。

金泰亨笑嘻嘻，说我已经满十八岁啦，才不是小孩子。服务生面对美人笑靥如花，忍不住同他逗乐：“你不是小孩子，我们的小驻唱可是。”

田柾国咕噜咕噜吸汤力水，眼神都懒得多分他一分，当真是端住了个高冷校草的人设。金泰亨好笑到不行，一叠声打发他：“知道了知道了，我是他监护人，总可以了吧？”

服务生表情揶揄，收起盘子款款走人。金泰亨低头抿了口酒，等周围探究的视线慢慢散开，才悄悄伸出一根食指点在小男朋友虎口上：“不开心？”

田柾国仿佛小动物被捉住命门，看似装模作样实则舒服到不行地哼哼：“哥哥宣誓主权，我高兴还来不及。”

金泰亨满心只觉得他好可爱，伸手呼噜一把浓密顺滑的黑发：“追到我就变小作精了。”

“才没有，是哥哥太招人啦。”

“怪我吗。不许撒娇？”

“喔。看来哥哥是想在床上对我撒娇。”

“喂———”

年轻人总是如此。荤话不要钱一样地讲，真要到实战却又脸红红连裤头纽扣都不会解。金泰亨在衣兜里摸画室钥匙的时候满心慌乱，手心里汗湿到完全不像个镇定自若逃课翻墙买啤酒香烟跑到河边草地写生一整个下午的蔫坏小混蛋。倒是他的新任小男友发挥出了一个优秀投球手临危不乱的大赛素质，握着他的手环着他的腰就着一个暧昧到呼吸都要烧着的姿势拧开了门，甚至在急不可耐地把人带进房间里时还坏心眼地挺腰顶了顶漂亮哥哥挺翘的臀。

“唔——”

反抗的话是来不及说的。黑暗把一切感觉都悉数放大。人在此中格外敏感，欲求也不再遮遮掩掩。金泰亨乖乖闭上眼，猫一样伸长双臂把自己挂在男朋友身上，嘴唇微张任凭对方攻城掠地，柔软的呻吟从齿缝毫无顾忌地倾泄而出，令他整个人凭空染上一点女孩子的娇嗲。就这样在唇瓣上水声啧啧地吮了好一会儿，田柾国才放过他，舌尖转移阵地去耳畔舔舐。耳蜗被侵入的一刹那，金泰亨只觉从心头窜起一串细细密密的电火花，滋滋啦啦烧得他天灵盖都要炸，便忍不住伸手轻推了一把：“别闹了…… 嗯……”

田柾国沉默着，从善如流似的停下了动作，却在下一秒直接将他拦腰抱起，三两步走到窗边，把人放在矮矮的窗台上，接着熟练地顶开双腿，热气腾腾的性器便猝不及防地亲密无间起来。

“这样算不算在闹？”

金泰亨不说话，脸在穿过薄纱窗帘后变得更加朦胧的月光里红成一片撩人春色。田柾国滚烫的嘴唇追上去，灵活的手指也开始活动，探索如此秘境时那种无法形容的亢奋令他浑身都在颤。

“哥哥，你好硬啊……”

他低低的感慨像春药。金泰亨勉勉强强张开嘴，平日里沉静温软的嗓子带着点哭腔，简直哑得不像话，“要怪谁啊！而且在这里又做不了……”

“你烦死了。” 他最后嗔怪道。

“怪我，怪我。” 年下弟弟最会的就是卖乖讨饶。他嘴上讲着，手心里已然把和小哥哥同样漂亮的那根宝贝地圈起来，稍稍用了点力气套弄，一边还连声撒娇：“哥哥也帮帮我，好不好？”

“想要哥哥摸摸我…… 唔………”

太青涩、又太饱满了。像只多汁的鲜嫩的桃子，一捏就满手香甜腻人的水儿。或许只有十六七岁的人敢如此直白而毫无负担，也就忍不住想要满足他、拥抱他、亲吻他，把甜蜜的爱液蹭得他浑身都是，气喘吁吁地、连碰一下都会发抖地，把那些冷淡的高傲的外衣从饥渴的肉体上剥离，在伊甸园的入口反复尝试反复磨蹭反复揉捏，直到破皮朽烂，变作一只成熟的软桃，摇摇欲坠地挂在枝头，成为心上最诱人的那朵禁果。

金泰亨满脸潮红，下巴搁在田柾国肩上小口小口地喘，手上抓过他校服衣摆一通乱抹。田柾国吃吃地笑，像照顾小孩那样帮他穿好裤子，接着颇为轻佻地在对方屁股上拍了拍。

“让我抱抱你啊。” 他丢掉了敬语。

校服果然是这个世界上用处最多的衣物。更不要说属于身高一米八以上的大男生的XXL码，足以把主人炽热的身体裹住再拥进他身高相仿但要清瘦几分的小哥哥。他们把窗帘缓缓拉开一条缝，天上明晃晃地，泛着淡淡的幽静的紫色的夜空里挂着一轮弯弯的下弦月。

金泰亨往田柾国怀里缩了缩，抽抽鼻子：“你有烟吗？”

田柾国捏捏他的手：“我才不像你，是个总不学好的小坏蛋。”

金泰亨抽出手，往他手背上拍了一巴掌：“那你就是被坏蛋迷了心智的没头脑。”

“这话倒也没错。我看到你就会变傻，脑子里只想和你这样那样——啊！”

“活该。” 金泰亨收回掐他乳尖的手，一脸胜利者的表情别提多像个抢赢了棒棒糖的小孩。田柾国抬头看看月亮，最终还是厚着脸皮当着它把怀里的人亲了个连连告饶，心里只是想，我好爱他眼睛盛满月光的模样啊。

本来没什么人知道他们在恋爱的事情，毕竟二位一直都是神龙见首不见尾的特长生。但学生时代，天大地大也大不过校长或是老师奇奇怪怪的一声令下，再调皮的同学都得乖乖夹紧尾巴坐回教室里听令人昏昏欲睡的数学课。

不过田柾国并不在乎——保送生总是有些能让老师睁只眼闭只眼的特权，因此某天中午他抬眼一看窗外一夜之间早开的一树樱花，灵光一现立刻就把手伸进桌肚里一通收拾，准备光明正大地开溜去找金泰亨。

物理老师无可奈何地摆摆手，示意他快滚。田柾国嘻嘻一笑，把书包往肩上一甩，放轻了动作打开教室后门，一溜烟消失在了走廊尽头。

金泰亨他们班在上天杀的数学——田柾国瞟一眼一黑板龙飞凤舞的积分符号，再往教室后排靠窗的位子一瞄——他的小哥哥果然鼓着个脸蛋儿在打瞌睡，可爱到仿佛一只新鲜出炉散发着嘭嘭热气的小面包。他站在门边，看得几乎有些呆了，眼睛眨也不眨地，连整间教室不知什么时候化作一片诡谲的静默也恍然不觉——

“哟，田柾国？来看谁啊？这可还没下课呢。”

他懵懵懂懂地回神，发现金泰亨好像是醒了，正忍着笑对他装出一副生气的样子，一双漂亮眼睛瞪得大大的，鸦羽一样的睫毛扑闪扑闪，高高挑起一边眉毛示意他快走。田柾国张张嘴，开口却像是四下无人似的，对着金泰亨就是一句：“你快来啊，樱花都开了。”

一石激起千层浪，一屋子男生女生的起哄惊呼歆羡感叹散开，搅得一池春水比风吹过还乱。年轻的数学老师无奈地耸耸肩，扬声道：“到底是谁啊？给我们校草下了迷魂药了吧？”

金泰亨咬牙切齿地埋头，不顾四面八方早就听闻风声于是投来戏谑眼神的同学，埋头滑开手机在键盘上一通乱敲：你快走啦！！！还没下课啊。

裤兜里的手机嗡嗡作响。田柾国这才意识到自己刚才干了什么纯情蠢蛋一样的好事，耳朵尖都臊得通红，忙不迭地扭头跑走了。数学老师清清嗓子，故作镇定道：“这下都清醒了吧？还有十分钟，来，把这个积分做出来就放你们走。”

教室里的唉声叹气和翻动纸笔的哗啦声响作一片。

好容易从搞不懂涵义的符号和歪七扭八鬼画符一般的公式的汪洋大海中爬出来，金泰亨揉揉眼睛，看着走廊上掐着放课钟声潮水一样涌出来的人群，心想这可让他有的好找——谁知道他那跟个兔子一样的小男朋友刚才羞得窜到哪里去了。

细高得像个竹竿那位——no; Carhartt的灰色书包？——只是同款吧；圆脑袋黑卷发？——不行不行，没有田柾国那种能去做洗发水广告的丝滑感………

到底去哪了嘛。他走到人少僻静的楼梯间，摸出手机想发短信，无意识地嘟起了嘴巴。

“嗳—— 干嘛啦……”

眼前一片黑暗。手心里的温度覆在薄薄一层眼皮上，传递心跳与热量。都说味道是有记忆的，混合着奶香和洗衣粉的气息怎么想都只属于那个熟悉的拥抱。金泰亨想转过身，却被身后人微微用力按了下。

“三、二、一——”

窗前春日正午的阳光洋洋洒洒地，看似炽热又好温柔，叫每朵含羞带怯的花苞都绵绵舒展开来。也有早熟的已经彻底绽放，粉得鲜艳欲滴透着撩人的绯红，像在引诱谁去采摘一样。

“好看吗？喜欢吗？”

田柾国声音又变成那种低低的，钻进耳朵眼里就变成情欲，叫他浑身都酥。

“我们什么时候，做点春天对樱桃树做的事呀。” 他说。

樱桃树最后还是逃过一“劫”，因为金泰亨说，不要在他的画室里弄出那种奇怪的味道。田柾国气得牙痒痒，说第一天在一起的夜里带我来画室的不是你？金泰亨眼皮一跳，立刻背过身去想假装无事发生，却被田柾国眼疾手快拉到怀里按住好一通亲吻揉搓，等再抬起头来的时候，脸红扑扑真像桌上他们刚刚洗好的水灵灵的樱桃了。

“也不想带你去体育部的器材室，都是硬梆梆冷冰冰的东西。” 田柾国说，“哥哥就应该是软软的香香的，像永远也吃不腻的小熊软糖。”

“会蛀牙。” 金泰亨埋头揪樱桃梗，把两只秃了脑袋的圆滚滚的樱桃果肉放在田柾国手心里，又抚过他因为常年使用器械而烙在掌心的厚茧，很认真地回答。

“那也是世界上最可爱的蛀牙。”

田柾国伸手勾了勾他的下巴。金泰亨会意，抬起眼皮望向他。有很多很多的温柔从那双充满着天真欲望的眼睛里溢出来，叫人想咬得他生出津液，变做活色生香的另一副样子。

樱桃鲜红的汁水淋漓地沿唇角滑下，没进衣领，粘上皮肤。樱桃梗在舌尖跳舞，两张嘴渐渐纠缠不清，越发难舍难分。阳光像在和他们比肆无忌惮，穿过轻纱曝晒在赤裸的肉体上，将汗液蒸发作盐分，粘在背脊，徒留一股咸腥。

田柾国只觉得大脑如同中暑般阵阵发晕，眼前人不断晃动的白皙胸口简直摇散了他所有残存的理智。对方潮湿而暧昧的吐息洒满脖颈，一双手在背后抓了又抓，划下见血的甜蜜。他只凭本能抬动腰腹，在温软湿热的穴腔里冲撞着，牢牢地将人钉在自己胯间，见他扬着脖子吐露出不知所以的呻吟哭喊就兴奋得越发厉害，干脆伸手抓住那对肉臀，揉捏又拍打，直到薄透的肌肤泛出丝丝嫣红，两个人在低低的野兽般的吼叫中一同达到了灭顶般的高潮。

室内一时寂静，唯有老旧的空调运作的声音变得清晰。吱吱嘎嘎的，冲破腐烂倾朽的空气，有点像即将破茧而出的蝉鸣，彰显着夏天的不期而临。等到呼吸平复意识回笼时，他们才不约而同地感受到这座陈旧的画室的逼仄。它被海啸般汹涌而至的情潮淹没，放不下两具充满渴求的肉体，也装不下他们自由勃发的灵魂，甚至连一声叹息都来不及，那短暂的春日就走到了尽头。 

然而，“好像有什么，就快要活过来了呢。”

中学时代的尾声在一场大雨里敲下最后一个音符。金泰亨撑着伞穿过密密的雨幕，人群里有别于一张张焦急盼望脸孔的，是田柾国弯起眉眼露出兔牙的笑。比起春天长长了许多的头发沾了点雨丝，半湿着显得更黑亮，衬得年轻的面庞格外光彩，却又因为穿着随性的T恤短裤而软化了棱角，只让人以为是谁家眼巴巴来接哥哥姐姐的臭弟弟罢了。

“淋雨了。” 金泰亨走到他面前，伸手揉了揉他湿漉漉的额发。透明的伞面把两人围拢进一个小小的宇宙，外界的嘈嘈声好像一瞬间就远去了。

“没关系。” 田柾国说。“你喜欢雨水的味道吗？我觉得好好闻哦。”

他吸着鼻子嗅来嗅去的样子好像邻居家那只浅杏色圆滚滚的卷毛马尔济斯犬。金泰亨不着边际地想着，却还记得勾住小男朋友的手臂，小猫翻出肚皮撒娇似的嘀咕：“我喜欢你的味道。”

田柾国的左边耳廓肉眼可见地飞起一片薄红。他故作镇定地清清嗓子，不能再明显地转移话题：“哥哥说有礼物给我？”

金泰亨又想掐他了。

雨天的画室泛着一股潮味，像这座城市特殊的标记。金泰亨打开门，却停住脚步不再往里走，只推了推田柾国：“自己去看嘛。”

屋子中央的画架不知道什么时候被转成了背对门口的方向。常年拉着用来遮光的纱幔也掀开了，和初次那夜一样温和的月光洒在画布上，点点斑驳映着回忆中令众星黯然失色的那张笑颜。田柾国盯着画中自己身上那件旧球衣，情不自禁脱口而出：“…………原来你？”

金泰亨倚着门框，瞧着他笑：“怎么了？”

田柾国没搭话，手指轻轻掠过右下角那块随性的签名。又好一会儿，他才突然开口：“哥哥。”

“嗯？” 金泰亨抬起头。

田柾国颀长的影子拖曳在地面，被月光拉得很远，很淡。

“再那样看看我，好不好？”

被田柾国拉着手在无人的街道上奔跑时金泰亨感觉自己像做了一个梦。梦里他变成了儿时童话书里遇见过的彼得潘，而田柾国就是带着他在城市的夜空中遨游的那阵风。他曾以为自己抓不住他，以为他到天亮就会隐匿踪迹消失不见，却没想过他们终于有一天真的牵着手，一起沿着长得根本看不到尽头的笔直的路，一路下坡，一路唱歌，一路甩掉像有九千九百九十九步那么多的风景，直接走到没有离愁也没有苦痛的，属于他们的爱的归途。

“本来想去那家清吧，再给你唱首歌的。”

“好想看看你，当初在我没有注意过的地方，是怎么注视着我的。”

“你知道那句歌词吗？想把我唱给你听，趁现在年少如花——”***

“可是我、我、”

饶是田柾国也都跑累了。他们双双停下脚步，半弯下腰手撑住膝盖，累得大口喘气，满面潮红，汗珠噼里啪啦地掉，却又忍不住对视一眼，再一眼，瞧着对方的狼狈，瞧着他眼中同样毫无形象的自己，笑得像一对没心没肺的傻瓜。

“你——要说什么？”

天上月亮永不熄灭，情歌翻来覆去也唱不完。恋人眼底永远星河滚烫风光璀璨，对望一瞬就如春风一度，胜似快活十年。

“我想说———”

“我等不及啦———”“我喜欢你———！”

也许要过很久很久，久到长大成人化作遥远的尘埃与灰烬，久到回忆中的这一天终于变成long long ago，回忆中的少年也早已不辨青春模样。那时大概经历过无数跨越了没跨越的鸿沟，无数争吵气恼眼泪欢笑欣喜若狂。或许当爱已成往事，最刻骨铭心的恋情随风而逝，青葱年华一如流星闪过永不复现的火花。

人生沧海桑田，从此与你并肩。

_*The Lee's - 美孚新村上春树_

_**Bod Dylan - Sad-Eyed Lady of the Lowlands_

_***老狼/王婧 - 想把我唱给你听_


End file.
